Ангел-Хранитель
by JinFrosset
Summary: Гордость была первым препятствием, которое пришлось преодолеть Марии Мерривезер, когда она приехала в Мунакра. Сможет ли она привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, которые переполняют ее? Любовь. (Книга 1) Перевод Guardian Angel, автор: jemlou
1. Встреча

Нежная бабочка вспорхнула, собираясь настолько блаженно прожить свою жизнь, насколько удобно я лежу на постели из травы в саду моего дядюшки. Хоть я и не из тех девушек, которые любят долгое время проводить на улице, день прошел бы впустую, если бы я провела его дома, а не здесь, под ярким солнцем. Глядя на пролетающую бабочку, я восхищалась ее волшебными крыльями и завидовала ее красоте. Красочные пятна и завитки делали ее особенной, и мне пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы рассмотреть все детали. Но она исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, полетела в сторону леса и вскоре скрылась из вида.

Наблюдая за прекрасным созданием, я вспомнила о своем отце. Я помню, как спросила его однажды: «Если бы ты мог выбирать, пап, каким животным ты хотел бы стать?» Он ответил: «Львом, потому что лев — самое могущественное и величественное из всех созданий». Когда он задал мне тот же вопрос, я ответила, что хочу быть бабочкой. «Почему бабочкой? Ты же знаешь, что тогда тебе придется жить в коконе годами? Ты не сможешь видеться с кем-либо, вроде меня или мисс Гелиотроп, очень долгое время», — сказал он. «Но тогда я смогу летать и буду очень красивой». Он только улыбнулся и легонько поцеловал меня в голову.

Мне всегда было интересно, гордился ли бы мной мой отец. Ведь после того, как он умер, я приехала в Мунакра, стала лунной принцессой и спасла долину. Конечно, он был бы горд, хотя я до сих пор в этом не уверена. Хотелось бы думать, что это так.

Кто-то вдалеке позвал меня. Я смотрела вверх и ни о чем не беспокоилась, я была очень занята созерцанием белых пушистых облаков, проплывающих надо мной. Они превращались в людей и животных, которые следили за мной, как-будто были ангелами-хранителями, охраняющими меня. Я всегда хотела, чтобы у меня был ангел-хранитель. Кто-то, кто будет заботиться обо мне. Любить меня. Охранять меня. Когда я была маленькой, у меня было много воображаемых друзей. Все они олицетворяли то, каким я представляла себе своего ангела-хранителя. Теперь, когда я стала старше, я поняла, что это было очень по-детски, представлять несуществующих друзей, и мои ангелы ушли. Теперь я желаю лишь одного — чтобы пришел кто-то, кто займет место моих воображаемых друзей. Кто-то настоящий. Кто-то, кто станет тем самым ангелом-хранителем, которого мне всегда хотелось.

— Мария! — Голос прозвучал совсем близко. Я подняла голову и увидела своего дядюшку, сэра Бенджамина Мерривезера, который шел ко мне. Я села и оперлась руками о землю. Лицо дяди расслабилось, как только он заметил меня. С тех пор, как заклятие было разрушено, дядя стал намного веселее. Было ли это результатом окончания вражды между Мерривезерами и де Нуарами или свадьбы с Лавдей, которая сама по факту была де Нуар, оставалось загадкой. Но это значительно улучшило настроение дяди, и я была более чем счастлива, когда это произошло.

— Мария, я звал тебя, — сказал он, подойдя ко мне.

— Я знаю, дядюшка, — улыбаясь, ответила я. — Я просто восхищалась небом, — он поднял бровь, а затем сказал:

— Очень хорошо, что миссис Гелиотроп еще не видела тебя. Она бы совсем не обрадовалась состоянию твоего платья.

— Думаю, они с Догвудом сейчас будут очень заняты, — через несколько месяцев после снятия заклятия миссис Гелиотроп и Догвуд поженились — примерно в то же время, что и Лавдей с дядюшкой. Она пообещала дяде, что их отношения с Догвудом не будут выходить за пределы работы, и она не станет досаждать ему. Ведь хотя дядюшка и стал более терпимым, его все еще раздражало поведение миссис Гелиотроп. Я была очень счастлива за нее, однако, должна признаться, это застало меня врасплох. Так же она настояла на том, чтобы сохранить свою фамилию Гелиотроп. Ей нравилась эта фамилия, к тому же она сделала это ради меня, хоть это и было необязательно. Изменилось только то, что теперь она была не мисс, а миссис. Хотя я предполагаю, что это было по большей части из-за фамилии Догвуда, которой я не знаю до сих пор. Это должно быть что-то ужасное и стыдное, чтобы женщины, подобные миссис Гелиотроп, не захотели обречь себя на такое.

— Вероятно, это так, — кивнул дядя. — Но я думаю, что уже пора возвращаться. Сегодня вечером ты должна выглядеть достойно, — он развернулся на каблуках и направился к дому.

— Что будет сегодня вечером, дядюшка? — спросила я. Он обернулся и загадочно улыбнулся.

— Де Нуары ужинают с нами, — с этими словами он ушел. На секунду я замерла, но в следующее мгновенье вскочила на ноги и побежала домой.

С тех пор как Лавдей и дядюшка поженились, они очень сблизились, хотя Лавдей по-прежнему проводила очень много времени в замке де Нуаров с ее отцом, Кёром де Нуаром, и своим братом, Робином. Сейчас она была со своей семьей, но сегодня вечером возвращалась, а так же прибыть с визитом обещали и остальные де Нуары. Визиты Лавдей к ее семье не часто длились дольше, чем неделю, хотя она и навещала их не менее одного раза каждые два месяца. Сейчас, когда вражды с де Нуарами больше не существовало, было не так уж плохо часто видеться с ними.

Миссис Гелиотроп поднялась ко мне, чтобы помочь подготовиться к ужину. Она совсем не обрадовалась, когда увидела мое платье, покрытое грязью и пятнами от травы. Все время, пока она помогала мне переодеваться в новое платья, она бормотала про себя о том «как бы она не заболела в деревне» и о том, что «этого никогда бы не произошло в городе». Мне постоянно хотелось напомнить ей, что это всего лишь платье.

— Знаешь, Мария, мне хотелось бы иметь такие же волосы, как у тебя, — она вздохнула и аккуратно провела по ним расческой. Она настояла на том, чтобы сделать мне прическу, а так же на том, чтобы помочь с платьем. Платье было цвета морской волны и все блестело. Я никогда не носила его до этого. Оно было сделано из шелка и обрамлялось лентой вокруг пояса. Платье было простым, но от этого не менее прекрасным. Оно было совсем новое, и я подозревала, что за этим стоит Лавдей, и была очень благодарна ей за это. Когда я устала протестовать против вздора, который несла миссис Гелиотроп, я сдалась и позволила ей переодеть меня, тем самым успокоив ее и сохранив целостность моих барабанных перепонок.

— Сегодня вечером вы ужинаете с нами, миссис Гелиотроп? — спросила я, наблюдая за ней через зеркало передо мной. Она улыбнулась.

— Да, дорогая, — она вся сияла. — Я бы не хотела пропустить тот знаменательный момент, когда Мармадьюк готовит для всего мира, — вообще-то ужин надо было приготовить всего на шестерых: на миссис Гелиотроп, дядюшку, Лавдей, Кёра де Нуара, Робина и меня. День, когда Кёр де Нуар захотел прийти к нам на ужин, можно было объявить праздником. Обычно у него были какие-то претензии, либо он был занят, либо болел, хотя мы все знали, что это были всего лишь отговорки, чтобы не посещать дом Мерривезеров, так как он все еще прибывал в неуверенности и не привык к новой ситуации. Робин, однако, был полностью противоположен в этом своему отцу и никогда не упускал случая побывать у нас. И я вынуждена признать, что была тайно рада.

— Это, должно быть, какой—то особенный случай? — задумалась я.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогая?

— Ну, Кёр де Нуар, как правило, никогда не бывает на наших вечерах, и вы, кажется, прибываете в большом предвкушении, помогая мне задолго до ужина, — еле заметная улыбка тронула губы миссис Гелиотроп.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты выглядела наилучшим образом.

— Я могла бы сделать это сама, — она широко улыбнулась и встретилась со мной взглядом через зеркало. Она положила ладони на мои плечи и поцеловала меня в голову.

— Были времена, как сейчас, по которым я скучаю. Времена, когда ты была недостаточно взрослой для того, чтобы подготовиться самой, и тогда я помогала тебе. Я получала большое удовольствие, одевая и причесывая тебя, — она грустно улыбнулась и погладила мои волосы. — Я просто хочу захватить каждый момент, что могу. Я прошу слишком многого? — я остолбенела на несколько мгновений, смотря на ее лицо — такое спокойное, такое довольное. Наконец я встряхнула головой.

— Нет, простите, — сказала я тихо. — Мне нравится, когда вы расчесываете меня, — я улыбнулась ей, и она продолжила управляться с моими волосами. И тогда я поклялась, что никогда не буду жаловаться на время, которое я провожу с миссис Гелиотроп. Я провела с ней всю свою жизнь. Я выросла с ней. Для меня она была самым близким человеком после матери, и, хотя она раздражала меня постоянными спорами и жалобами на свое несварение желудка, моя любовь к ней не становилась меньше.

Как только миссис Гелиотроп закончила заплетать мои волосы, она извинилась и сказала, что ей нужно подготовиться самой. Я сидела в комнате и разглядывала в зеркале ее работу. Мои волосы спадали на плечи и намеренно собирались в кудри, которыми миссис Гелиотроп, должно быть, гордилась. Я взглянула на свой туалетный столик, на шкатулку, которую оставила миссис Гелиотроп. Это была простая деревянная шкатулка с потертой гравировкой. Я вспомнила, что она сказала перед тем, как ушла готовиться: «Это будет великолепно сочетаться с твоим платьем, сохрани его для меня». Я аккуратно взяла шкатулку и открыла крышку. Внутри оказался серебряный браслет, покрытый множеством крошечных кристалликов. Я осторожно вытащила его, чтобы рассмотреть. Каждый кристаллик имел свой собственный цвет, и когда я повернула браслет, то свет, исходящий из моего маленького окна, отразился и засверкал во всех направлениях. Я улыбнулась. Он был прекрасен. Убедившись, что я не повредила хрупкую работу, я надела браслет на запястье. «Сохрани его для меня». Это застряло у меня в голове. Почему это было так важно для миссис Гелиотроп? Как бы там ни было, я определенно собираюсь хранить его как зеницу ока.

Я вышла из своей комнаты и направилась вниз. Как только я подошла к главной лестнице, я услышала чьи-то голоса, но не могла разобрать, кому они принадлежат. Один был определенно женским. Наконец я нашла их владельцев. Мой дядюшка и Лавдей. Они стояли у выхода из дома и обнимались. Оба сияли. Лавдей выглядела ослепительно в своем зеленом платье, составленном из многочисленных ленточек и бантиков, а ее волосы были собраны в высокий пучок. Как только я дошла до последней ступени, они оба повернулись ко мне и улыбнулись. Лавдей оторвалась от дядюшки и простерла руки, чтобы обнять меня. Дядя быстро побрел к выходу, чтобы дождаться кареты.

— Как ты, Мария, дорогая? — спросила она, крепко обнимая меня и слегка покачиваясь. Я хохотнула, потому что ее объятья практически выдавили из меня жизнь.

— У меня все прекрасно, Лавдей, — ответила я. Она отпустила меня и теперь держала на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Ты выглядишь ошеломляюще.

— Как провела время с семьей? — она равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Я была вынуждена терпеть этих мужчин длительный период времени, Мария, — сообщила она мне, оглядываясь через плечо на дядю, который возвращался обратно. Его руки были заняты багажом Лавдей. — Я очень рада вернуться, я хочу сказать, — я усмехнулась. Она повернулась к дядюшке, который стоял за ней. — Подними это в нашу комнату, дорогой, — Дядюшка изумленно уставился на нее. Она улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щеку. — Пожалуйста. — Он закатил глаза, посмотрев на меня, и отправился наверх. За плечом Лавдей я увидела фигуру мужчины. Это был ее отец, Кёр де Нуар. Он был в своих обычных черных одеждах и оглядывал вестибюль, восхищаясь им.

— Это место не похоже на дом, — пробормотал он. Лавдей повернулась к нему.

— Отец, ты обещал вести себя достойно сегодня вечером, — предупредила она. Он посмотрел на нее и кивнул.

— Я знаю, — он вздохнул, — ты неоднократно говорила мне об этом, моя дорогая дочь, — я тихонько хихикнула.

— Да, и буду продолжать, пока это не вобьется в твой толстый череп, — перед тем как мистер де Нуар смог хоть что-то ответить, другая фигура подлетела к лестнице, одетая во все черное и кожаное, а так же в свою фирменную шляпу-котелок с перьями, из-под которой выглядывали каштановые локоны. По его лицу была размазана несколько самодовольная и высокомерная усмешка. Его глаза были на мне, заставляя меня чувствовать себя немного странно. Я не вполне могла понять чувства, охватывающие меня каждый раз, когда Робин был рядом.

— Ну привет, принцесса, — сказал Робин, все еще усмехаясь. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Это мой дом, человек-птичка, — отпарировала я. Его глаза сузились, а ухмылка на секунду пропала, но вернулась так же быстро, как исчезла. Тогда я заметила другого человека, поднявшегося к нам. Я слегка нахмурилась. Кто это? Он вышел на свет. Это был мужчина, которого я никогда до этого не видела. Он был намного старше Робина, но, вероятно, младше его отца. У него были очень короткие черные волосы, которые покрывали всю голову, исключая маленькую плешь на затылке. Над его верхней губой расположились тонкие усики, из-за которых он немного походил на иностранца. Он был одет в тугую красную рубашку без рукавов, которая была заправлена за простые черные брюки. Его взгляд бродил по комнате, как до этого у Кёра де Нуара, отмечая красоту дома.

— Мария, это близкий друг семьи, — сказала Лавдей, тем самым нарушив молчание. — Мистер Гомес, — мужчина, которого звали мистер Гомес, оторвался от восхищенного созерцания и улыбнулся мне.

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс Мерривезер, — его голос имел некий оттенок акцента. Он был не из наших мест.

— Мне тоже, мистер Гомес, — я улыбнулась.


	2. Ужин

Приветствие было кратким. Дядя Бенджамин вскоре спустился и сопроводил нас в столовую. Я чувствовала себя странно сегодня. Все делалось в спешке. Но это не объясняло того, почему этот вечер казался мне особенным. Я решила не думать об этом и вести себя как обычно.

Дядюшка сел во главе стола. Слева от него расположилась Лавдей, а справа — мистер Кёр де Нуар. Это было странное зрелище. На деле не так давно они ненавидели друг друга, а сейчас болтали так, как будто были лучшими друзьями.

Я села рядом с Лавдей, с другой стороны от миссис Гелиотроп. Хотя они сейчас были озабочены своими вторыми половинками. Лавдей присоединилась к беседе отца и дяди Бенджамина, и она никак не могла оторвать взгляд от последнего, в то время как миссис Гелиотроп постоянно пыталась привлечь внимание Догвуда, который то входил, то выходил из комнаты, и это у нее получалось в несколько детской манере. Меня это не слишком беспокоило. Главное, чтобы она была счастлива.

Робин сел рядом со своим отцом, прямо напротив меня, а мистер Гомес разместился рядом с ним. Я не знала, что думать по поводу мистера Гомеса. Он казался довольно веселым, но я все еще не была уверена, зачем он здесь. И мне бы не хотелось выходить и самой спрашивать его об этом, потому что это было бы очень невежливо с моей стороны. Я наблюдала за ним, пока ела, и вскоре отметила, что у них с Робином странные отношения. Это были почти братские узы. Это напомнило мне о Робине и его шайке, и я задалась вопросом: что же они делали вместе? Казалось, я никогда не видела их всех в лесу или когда была с Робином.

С тех пор, как я спасла Мунакра, я проводила много времени с Робином. Ему нравилось показывать мне лес и свои маленькие тайнички. Я должна была признать, что, несмотря на то, что я не любила провинцию так, как некоторые, я получала удовольствие от исследования леса на пару с юным де Нуаром. Казалось, что все были заодно, Лавдей и миссис Гелиотроп особенно. Эти двое не переставали подбивать меня на то, чтобы я проводила с Робином как можно больше времени, настаивая, что я еще молода и должна веселиться, пока могу. К обеим я относилась очень подозрительно.

— Тебе нравится еда, Мария? — голос миссис Гелиотроп оторвал меня от размышлений. Я подняла глаза и сразу же встретилась взглядом с Робином. На какое-то мгновенье, пока мы смотрели друг на друга, я почувствовала, что мое сердце ускорилось, и к миссис Гелиотроп я повернулась с легким румянцем на обычно бледных щеках. — Кажется, что Мармадьюк не может потерпеть неудачу в этом, — добавила она перед тем, как засунуть в рот вилку, полную еды. Она улыбнулась мне, содержательно вытянув лицо.

— Мистер Гомес, а каково ваше мнение по поводу здешней кухни? — любезно поинтересовалась Лавдей. Мужчина, расположившийся рядом с Робином, взглянул на нее и улыбнулся.

— Должен сказать, мне не доводилось пробовать ничего восхитительнее, — признался он. — Я обязан поблагодарить вас за ваше гостеприимство, сэр Бенджамин.

— В этом совершенно нет нужды, мистер Гомес, — добродушно отозвался дядюшка. — Вы всегда желанный гость в этом доме.

— Еще раз спасибо, мистер Мерривезер.

— А вообще, как долго вы находитесь в долине? — вдруг спросил дядюшка. — Не хочу показаться невежливым, я просто догадался, что вы не из наших мест, — мистер Гомес улыбнулся и, к моему облегчению, совсем не обиделся.

— Я живу с кланом де Нуар вот уже… — он задумался и посмотрел на Робина, который в данный момент пил из своего кубка. — Восемнадцать лет, — дядя закашлялся, так как в этот момент делал большой глоток. Слова мистера Гомеса потрясли его.

— Восемнадцать лет? — переспросил он.

— Абсолютно точно, — подтвердил мистер Гомес. — Я являюсь наставником мастера де Нуара с тех пор, как он появился на свет.

— Наставником? — спросила миссис Гелиотроп. Мистер Гомес кивнул.

— Как получилось, что мы не слышали об этом раньше? — неожиданно спросила я, тут же пожалев, что открыла свой рот. Казалось, все взгляды за столом обратились ко мне.

— О, это моих рук дело, — сказал Кёр де Нуар. — Мистер Гомес из страны, которая очень далеко отсюда, и я хотел сохранить его личность в тайне, так как он не должен быть здесь, — он отпил из кубка, поставил его на стол и вытер то, что осталось на губах. — Я был слишком занят другими вещами, чтобы воспитывать двоих детей. Лавдей была уже достаточно зрелой, и у нее были свои собственные проблемы, когда родился Робин, так что я поговорил с мистером Гомесом, и он согласился стать его наставником, — он повернулся к моему дядюшке. — Надеюсь, это не проблема, сэр Бенджамин?

— Конечно нет, — отмахнулся дядя. — Что привело вас в Мунакра, мистер Гомес?

— Моя родина была разрушена, и мы с семьей отправились искать новый дом.

— А где сейчас ваша семья? — осторожно спросила я. Он, должно быть, почувствовал мое нерасположение и грустно улыбнулся, собрав морщинки у рта.

— Они не добрались до долины со мной, — глубокое сочувствие овладело мной. У него забрали дом, а его семьи не стало. Он был вынужден перебраться в другую страну и приспособиться к новым условиям. Я почувствовала сострадание к нему. Это было очень похоже на то, что я чувствовала, когда ехала в Мунакра. Однако у меня была миссис Гелиотроп, а у мистера Гомеса не было никого. Мне стало жаль его.

— Простите меня, — я тихо извинилась, боясь, что своим вопросом испортила всем настроение. Он покачал головой.

— Не беспокойся, дитя моё, — он улыбнулся. — Что сделано, то сделано. Это было очень давно, — некоторое время в комнате стояла тишина, но потом разговор возобновился. Миссис Гелиотроп не терпелось завалить мистера Гомеса вопросами. Она расспрашивала о его методах воспитания Робина, и вскоре оба обменивались своими соображениями на этот счет. Я слегка улыбнулась и вздохнула.

— Что-то случилось, принцесса? — спросил меня голос. Я заглянула в глубокие карие глаза Робина и пожала плечами.

— Просто думала о доме, — призналась я. Робин наклонился ко мне.

— Но ты дома, — сказал он тихо.

— Я имею в виду мой прежний дом. Тот, который остался в Лондоне, — он кивнул.

— Ты ведь не думаешь туда возвращаться, не так ли? — я помедлила с ответом, изучая его лицо, а затем усмехнулась.

— Конечно нет, — Робин вернул мне одну из своих насмешливых ухмылок. Как ни странно, его улыбка заставила меня воспрянуть духом, и я подозреваю, что Робин рассчитывал на это. Сейчас он был похож на того мальчишку, который еще недавно пытался похитить меня.

— Ох, Робин, я совсем забыл тебе сказать, — внезапно заговорил Кёр де Нуар. Робин взглянул на отца. — Твой дядя и твой кузен Генри приезжают в Мунакра, я получил письмо этим утром.

— Зачем? — резко спросил Робин.

— Чтобы навестить нас, — он пожал плечами, а затем повернулся к остальным. — Брат моей последней жены приходится Робину и Лавдей дядей. Мы не общались с тех пор, как она умерла. Если честно, я не слишком люблю эту сторону своей семьи, — он запихал полную вилку еды в рот и что-то неразборчиво проворчал.

— Я не видела кузена Генри уже много лет, — пробормотала Лавдей. — Это все еще то заносчивое пустоголовое отродье, которое мы все знали? — судя по тону, в котором де Нуары говорили о своих приезжих родственниках, они не очень-то их любили.

— Не могу сказать, — ответил Кёр де Нуар. — Как я сказал, все, что я получил, это письмо из ниоткуда, в котором меня проинформировали о предстоящем визите.

— Наверняка им что-то нужно, — Робин кивнул. Остальные де Нуары согласились с ним.

— Люди меняются, может быть, и ваши родственники изменились, — попытался дядюшка. Лавдей послала ему взгляд, который тотчас опроверг все сказанное им.

— Дорогой, когда ты познакомишься с ними, ты поймешь, — сказала она.

После ужина Мармадьюк вышел из кухни, чтобы поприветствовать всех с подносом, полным печенья и бисквитов. Я схватила пару печений и, извинившись, вышла из комнаты и направилась наверх. Пронырнув в крошечную дверь и оказавшись в своей комнате, я упала на кровать рядом с Сереной, которая в данный момент спала. Я ласково гладила ее до тех пор, пока ее уши не оживились, и она не зевнула. Серена не могла нарадоваться печеньям Мармадьюка. Я знала, что, наверное, не следовало кормить ее ими, но Мармадьюк уверил меня, что она будет в порядке. Серена принялась грызть маленькое печенье, которое я протянула ей, отчего ее усы покрылись глазурью.

— Родственники Лавдей скоро приедут, Серена, — сказала я мягко. — Так что мы должны будем вести себя лучшим образом, когда они будут здесь, — я вздохнула и слегка провела по ее шерстке. — Знаешь, держу пари, они милые люди. И не важно, что все они говорят, — Серена продолжала молча грызть печенье. — То есть, ведь я сначала думала, что Робин и мистер де Нуар плохие люди. И я так больше не думаю. А ведь они — одна семья, — слабый стук в дверь напугал меня. Я быстро встала и открыла ее. За дверью стояла Лавдей. — Мария, дорогая, — улыбнулась она.

— Что-то не так? — взволнованно спросила я.

— Я хотела спросить у тебя то же самое, — ответила Лавдей. — Ты ушла неожиданно.

— Я просто отнесла Серене немного печенья, — я кивнула в сторону Серены, которая все ещё доедала крошки. Лавдей облегченно улыбнулась.

— Я думала, что что-то случилось, поэтому поднялась проверить.

— Все хорошо.

— Ты придешь вниз, чтобы пожелать всем спокойной ночи? — я кивнула и пошла за ней вниз по винтовой лестнице. Пока мы спускались к остальным, у меня возникло желание расспросить Лавдей о ее родственниках и о том, что произошло во время ужина.

— Лавдей, — начала я. Лавдей улыбнулась, ожидая, когда я продолжу. — Почему ты так не любишь своего дядю и кузена? Что они сделали? Ты ведь не против, что я спросила тебя об этом?

— Вовсе нет, дитя моё, — уверила меня Лавдей. — Они не сделали ничего конкретного, мне просто не нравится их отношение. Они оба грубы, высокомерны и неряшливы. Я бы ничего им не доверила, потому что они, скорее всего, подвели или предали бы меня в этом.

— Не могу дождаться знакомства с ними, — пробормотала я. Лавдей приобняла меня и улыбнулась.

— Может быть, они тебе понравятся. У тебя есть дар пробуждать в людях самое лучшее. Как ты сделала это с моим братом, — мы добрались до подножия лестницы, и я обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на нее. На ее лице играла многозначительная улыбка.

— Только не начинай весь этот бред по поводу того, что мы подходим друг другу, — вздохнула я.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не перестану, пока ты не признаешь свои чувства к моему маленькому братцу.

— Боюсь, тебе придется ждать очень и очень долго, Лавдей, — она ткнула меня пальцем в бок. Мы вошли в столовую, где Кёр де Нуар, мистер Гомес и Робин уже готовились отправляться.

— Благодарю вас, сэр Бенджамин, за ваше гостеприимство. Я очень ценю это, — Кёр де Нуар просиял и пожал дядюшке руку. — Может нам стоит как-нибудь повторить?

— Разумеется, — кивнул он. Прощание было таким же недолгим, как и приветствие.

Все направились в вестибюль, чтобы проводить семью де Нуар.

— Что ты делаешь завтра, принцесса? — спросил Робин, прежде чем залезть в карету.

— Я пока ничего не планировала. Почему ты спросил? — ответила я, улыбаясь ему, изо всех сил стараясь говорить спокойно. Я знала, что за нами собралась небольшая толпа. Они разговаривали друг с другом, видимо, не прислушиваясь к нашей маленькой беседе.

— Ну, я не делаю ничего, — начал он. Улыбка играла на его губах. — Как на счет того, чтобы ничего не делать вместе? — я сильно закусила губу, чтобы скрыть детский оскал, делающий меня полной дурой.

— Конечно, — согласилась я. — Звучит заманчиво.

— Хорошо. Встретимся там, где обычно, в одиннадцать. Он улыбнулся мне в последний раз и запрыгнул в карету следом за своим отцом.


	3. Сюрприз Робина

Тарелка с бисквитами и стакан молока. Обычное утреннее подношение Мармадьюка, как всегда в этот час, стояло на своем месте, на прикроватном столике. Солнце, игриво заглядывая в мое окно, освещало всю комнату, не забывая наведаться в самые темные ее уголки. Я села и начала свои утренние приготовления к предстоящему дню.

На моем маленьком стуле висело изумрудно-зеленое платье, которое оставила для меня Лавдей, и ждало, когда его наденут. Я уже привыкла носить платья, которые выбирала для меня Лавдей. Теперь они мне нравились, и я даже стала предпочитать их моей вызывающей коллекции городских платьев.

Я завтракала в спешке, поглощая кашу в рекордное время. Прощаясь с дядюшкой, Лавдей и миссис Гелиотроп, я обещала им, что вернусь к ужину. Лавдей расплылась в хитрой улыбке, а дядюшка сказал мне зайти к Мармадьюку и забрать еду, которую он приготовил для того, чтобы я не проголодалась.

— Вот вы где, мисс Мария, — Мармадьюк вручил мне плетеную корзину. — Я приготовил самые разнообразные угощения для вас и мастера Робина. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно.

— Не беспокойся, Мармадьюк, — улыбнулась я, заглядывая в корзину, — твои кулинарные способности всегда были на высоте, и я сомневаюсь, что сегодня что-то изменится. — Он подмигнул мне.

— Хорошо вам повеселиться, мисс Мария, — я помахала на прощанье, покинула крошечную кухню и пошла вниз. Когда я проходила гостиную, Рольв вскочил со своего места у ног дядюшки и прыгнул мне навстречу.

— Я ухожу, Рольв, — сказала я, поглаживая его черную шелковистую гриву. Для меня не составило труда привыкнуть к его львиному обличью, а вот миссис Гелиотроп придерживалась другого мнения: она ужасно боялась Рольва, и когда он проходил мимо нее, она каждый раз вскрикивала и вскакивала на ноги. Догвуд обычно вставал на ее сторону, "защищая" ее, когда это случалось. Как ни странно, это сблизило миссис Гелиотроп и Догвуда.

— Я не думаю, что он в восторге от этого, — сказала Лавдей. Я вздохнула.

— Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

— Почему бы тебе не взять его с собой? — предложил дядюшка. — Это принесет нам мир и покой от вечного страха миссис Гелиотроп.

— Ты хочешь пойти со мной, Рольв? — спросила я. Лев издал глухой рык, и я предположила, что это значит "да". — Тогда пошли, — в несколько прыжков он оказался у двери и выскочил на улицу, я побежала за ним.

Вместе мы направились в лес. Рольв придерживался меня, и я подумала, что он слушает мой рассеянный шепот. Мы шли к тому месту, где я обыкновенно встречалась с Робином, когда мы проводили день вместе, а именно туда, где я поставила на него капкан, в результате чего он болтался вниз головой, будучи подвешенным за ноги. Мы решили, что здесь будет лучше встречаться хотя бы потому, что это одно из тех немногих мест, куда я запомнила дорогу.

Мы вышли на небольшую поляну, и я увидела, что Робина еще нет.

— Мы, должно быть, рано, Рольв, — сказала я, оставляя корзину на земле и усаживаясь на поваленное бревно. Рольв стал изучать местность вокруг, обнюхивая и оглядывая все, что находилось неподалёку. Пока мы ждали, я снова заглянула в корзину, на этот раз изучив ее содержимое более детально. Мармадьюк был прав, внутри я нашла самую разнообразную еду: тут были бутерброды, печенья, пирожные, фрукты, бисквиты, хлеб, выпечка и большой выбор напитков. Я усмехнулась.

— Мармадьюк не обделил нас, Рольв, — я улыбнулась. Тут раздался хруст веток. Я обернулась и увидела идущего ко мне Робина.

— С добрым утром, принцесса, — улыбнулся он. — Ты недолго ждала, так ведь?

— Только пришла, — он остановился, присел рядом со мной и посмотрел вниз.

— Ты принесла корзинку для пикника? — спросил он и взглянул на меня, насмешливо изогнув бровь, но его лицо осталось мягким.

— Мармадьюк настоял, и я взяла, — пожала я плечами. Робин усмехнулся и встал, подняв корзину.

— Тогда отправляемся, принцесса.

— Куда мы идем? — нахмурилась я. Он повернулся ко мне.

— Просто место, которое, я думаю, тебе понравится, — лукаво улыбнулся он. Я неспеша поднялась и огляделась вокруг в поисках Рольва. — Что-то потеряла?

— Рольв только что был здесь.

— Ты привела эту дворняжку с собой?

— Он не "дворняжка", — огрызнулась я и стукнула его по руке. Он только посмеялся и огляделся вокруг.

— Я уверен, что он не ушел слишком далеко, — успокоил Робин.

— Рольв! — позвала я. Сначала было тихо, но потом стало слышно, как кто-то несется через лес. Рольв вынырнул на поляну прямо перед нами. Робин отпрыгнул, когда лев кинулся на него.

— Мария? — осторожно позвал он. Рольв подтолкнул Робина в бок своим носом.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты его погладил.

— Я извиняюсь, но это - то самое животное, которое никогда меня не переваривало, я прав?

— Не будь таким высокомерным, — сказала я, — в любом случае сейчас ты ему нравишься. — Робин поднял брови, — ты помог мне, к тому же ты уже не такой придурок, каким был раньше, — я усмехнулась. Он прищурился и посмотрел на Рольва. Дрожащей рукой Робин потянулся к голове льва. Я смотрела, как он запустил свои руки в тонкий мех, и как Рольв снова подтолкнул Робина головой. — Ты ему нравишься, — сказала я опять.

— Спасибо Господу за это, — проворчал Робин, теперь используя обе свои руки, почесывая Рольва. — Я боялся, что он съест меня.

— Не беспокойся, если бы это произошло, я уверена, ты бы уже узнал об этом, — поддразнила я. Он послал мне гневный взгляд, но потом легко рассмеялся.

— Нам лучше выдвигаться, принцесса, — он протянул мне свою ладонь, которая не была занята корзиной, в приглашающем жесте. Я улыбнулась и помотала головой. Вместе с Рольвом, ведущим процессию, мы отправились глубже в лес.

Путешествие оказалось длиннее, чем я думала. Робин не давал мне никаких подсказок на вопрос, куда мы направляемся, как бы я не просила его об этом.

По мере того, как мы углублялись в лес, я осознавала, что так далеко мы еще не заходили. Я насторожилась.

— Робин, — сказала я, Бог знает в который раз.

— А? — он шел немного впереди меня и страстно желал добраться наконец до того, что хотел показать мне, из-за чего я еще больше задавалась вопросом о том, что же так взволновало его. Рольв бежал рысью рядом со мной, хотя я могла сказать, что он бы предпочел обогнать Робина и вести нас сам.

— Куда мы идем? — я услышала смешок.

— У тебя серьезные проблемы с терпением, принцесса.

— Потому что ты ничего мне не говоришь, — я увидела, что Робин остановился и повернул голову, ожидая, когда мы с Рольвом догоним его. — Мы здесь? — спросила я, оглядываясь вокруг: рядом не было ничего особенного. Он улыбнулся.

— Еще нет, — он покачал головой. — Закрой глаза.

— Зачем?

— Доверься мне. Просто закрой их, — я удивленно уставилась на него. — Пожалуйста, — я улыбнулась, и сделала, как он сказал.

— В вашем плане недочет, мастер де Нуар, — прошептала я.

— А?

—Мы ведь собираемся идти между деревьев? — небольшая пауза и еще один смешок от Робина.

— А у тебя не самый блестящий ум, не так ли, принцесса? — я почувствовала, как он схватил мою руку и повел. Его рука оказалась неожиданно мягкой, если учитывать всю ручную работу, которую он выполнял для своего отца. В этот момент я почувствовала исключительное спокойствие.

— Это далеко? — тихо спросила я, и сразу же споткнулась о свою же ногу. Я успела ухватиться за Робина, прежде чем упала. Прозвучал знакомый смех.

— Стой потверже, земля здесь неровная, — сказал он, потерев большой палец о мою ладонь.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — напомнила я. Мои уши стали привыкать к окружающим меня звукам, и мне показалось, что я услышала звук льющейся воды, хотя мне могло просто показаться.

— Мы на месте, — сказал Робин после недолгой прогулки в молчании. Мы остановились, звук воды стал громче и интенсивнее. Вода в лесу? Я не видела воды ни разу во время наших с Робином выходов в лес. Но мы и не заходили так далеко до этого.

— Теперь я могу открыть глаза?

— Подожди секунду, — он взял меня за плечи и повернул немного вправо. — Что ты слышишь? — прошептал он, его лицо было очень близко, и я могла чувствовать его дыхание.

— Вода.

— Очень хорошо.

— Я могу открыть глаза наконец? — руки Робина исчезли, и я услышала, как он отходит от меня.

— Открой их, — сказал голос за моей спиной. Я послушалась.

Что поразило меня в первую очередь, так это огромное количество сверкающих кристаллов в моих глазах, размытых после того, как я долгое время ходила, зажмурившись. Затем я поняла, что была права: это была вода. Мы вышли на лесную поляну. Изумительный водопад гордо стекал по камням, ниспадая в маленький бассейн, образовавшийся внизу. Солнце освещало его, отражаясь многочисленными искрами и солнечными зайчиками, которые плясали вокруг нас. Бассейн образовывал идеальный круг, как будто бы его сделал человек, и, насколько я могла видеть, был достаточно глубоким. Скала уходила в обе стороны от водопада, а так же за него, возможно, образуя укромное местечко - что-то вроде грота - за потоками воды. Небольшая река вытекала из бассейна и бежала вниз по поляне, скрываясь из вида.

У меня перехватило дыхание, я забыла все слова, которые знала.

Робин появился справа от меня, и я увидела, что он смотрит на меня, вероятно, ожидая мою реакцию. Мое лицо застыло, не позволяя увидеть, насколько я была шокирована.

— Тебе нравится? — осторожно спросил он. Я выпустила хриплый смешок.

— Робин, это место восхитительно, — я заплакала. Улыбка появилась на его лице.

— Слава Всемогущему, — изрек он. — Может, хочешь исследовать его? — я взяла протянутую мне руку, и он повел меня к этому мифическому водопаду. Рольв обогнал нас и стал лакать воду из бассейна своим большущим языком.

Мы провели здесь почти весь день. Мы сидели у водопада и наслаждались едой, которую приготовил для нас Мармадьюк, а так же компанией друг друга. Рольв как-то забрался в бассейн и теперь забавно плескался в нем, явно довольный собой.

— Дядюшка убьет меня, когда увидит Рольва, — пожаловалась я, наблюдая за черным львом. Робин засмеялся.

— Это всего лишь немного воды.

— Да, но дядя не ожидает в своем доме мокрого льва, понимаешь? — попыталась втолковать я. Робин только отмахнулся. Но затем озорная улыбочка появилось на его лице.

— А как насчёт мокрой племянницы? — невинно поинтересовался он. Смысл его слов до меня дошел не сразу, но когда это произошло, то я сузила глаза и отправила предостерегающий взгляд наглому мальчишке де Нуару.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Почему же? — он вскочил на ноги. С визгом я проделала то же самое и рванулась с места. Погоня закончилась быстро — я забыла о скорости Робина. Вскоре он догнал меня, сгреб в охапку за талию и поднял меня в воздух. Я хохотала и кричала одновременно.

— Робин, пожалуйста, не надо! — вскрикнула я, когда он поднес меня к краю бассейна.

— Не беспокойся, принцесса, — смеялся он, — всего лишь немного воды.

— Робин! Это новое платье! Сейчас же отпусти меня! — сказала я тоном, не требующим возражений. Это подействовало, и он немедленно опустил меня на землю. Я развернулась к Робину лицом и ударила его по груди, впрочем, надо сказать, это ему никак не повредило. — Никогда больше так не делай, — сердито сказала я. Усмешка исчезла с его губ и он отступил от меня на шаг.

— Успокойся, Мария. Это была всего лишь шутка, — пробормотал он, нахмурившись. Я расплылась в ухмылке и немедля столкнула Робина в воду, поймав его в врасплох. Он полетел назад и приземлился с высокими брызгами. Рольв замер, чтобы понаблюдать. Вынырнув, Робин начал кашлять и отплевываться.

— Ты немного мокрый, Робин, — засмеялась я. Он посмотрел на меня и тоже начал смеяться.

— Ты меня подловила, принцесса, — сказал он, выбираясь из бассейна. Вода стекала с него потоками, его обычно кудрявые волосы теперь промокли прилипли к голове. — Думаю, после такого я заслуживаю крепкое объятие, — сказал он, раскрывая руки. Я покачала головой.

— Я так не думаю, Человек-Птичка, — усмехнулась я. — Как я сказала, на мне новое платье, — сначала он неподвижно смотрел на меня, а потом подскочил ко мне, и, как и до этого, схватил меня за талию и приподнял с земли. Я опять крикнула и захохотала, но в этот раз не сопротивлялась. Спустя некоторое время игр в догонялки, мы оба рухнули на землю, заливаясь веселым смехом.

— Я думаю, пора вести тебя домой, — наконец сказал Робин. Я согласилась. Я знала, что не смогу находиться с Робином слишком долго, иначе дядюшка и миссис Гелиотроп рассердятся; к тому же, я уже обещала, что приду к ужину.

Мы пошли домой. Рольв бежал за нами, и, по-видимому, был чрезвычайно доволен собой. Я чувствовала себя немного виноватой за то, что уделяю черному льву не так много внимания. Хотя Рольв этого и не показывал, но он был очень рад оказаться вне дома.

Поместье Мерривезеров показалось в поле нашего зрения, и мы прошли через ворота. Не успели мы пройти и несколько шагов, как Рольв сорвался с места и со всех лап припустился бежать в сторону дома.

— Он немного нетерпелив, — заметил Робин. Как только мы добрались до главного входа, к нам вышла Лавдей.

— Братец, — улыбнулась она, — я надеюсь, ты заботился о нашей Марии лучшим образом.

— Я бы не сделал этого иначе, — усмехнулся Робин. Лавдей забрала у него корзину, заглянула внутрь, и улыбнулась нам:

— Вы все съели!

— Ну, мы были голодные, — протянула я, — плюс еще Рольв прикончил половину всех бутербродов.

— Могу себе представить, — кивнула Лавдей. — Ты присоединишься к нам поужинать, маленький братик? — я взглянула на Робина, надеясь, что он скажет да. Но он грустно улыбнулся мне и покачал головой.

— Отец ожидает меня, — ответил он.

— Ладно, тогда в другой раз, — согласилась Лавдей. — Мария, ты выглядишь уставшей. Я скажу Догвуду, чтобы он приготовил тебе горячую ванну и новое платье, — я закатила глаза на Робина, который только усмехнулся.

— Ты слишком много заботишься обо мне, Лавдей, — сказала я. — Увидимся завтра, Робин?

— Вполне вероятно, — улыбнулся Робин. Он взял мою руку и легонько ее поцеловал, потом попрощался с нами и направился в сторону леса, где его ждала долгая дорога домой. Я смотрела на то, как он уходит, и мое настроение стремительно падало, а когда он исчез среди деревьев, оно достигло нулевой отметки.

— Ничего не говори, — предупредила я, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Лавдей. Я повернулась к ней лицом, и убедилась в том, что она смотрит на меня и ухмыляется.

— Чем быстрее ты признаешь это, тем все будет проще, — пропела она. Я подождала несколько секунд, а затем покачала головой.

— Где та горячая ванна, о которой ты говорила? — усмехнулась я. Она вздохнула, отступая, и мы вместе вошли внутрь.


End file.
